Bedtime Stories
by Leonixon
Summary: A series of Oneshots or drabbles that cross my mind will be placed here. A little summary of what each oneshot entails, will be placed at the top of each entry. (Will update slow as ideas come when they wish.)
1. Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **So this is a little oneshot I did on Tumblr A while back when The Last Knight came out and I totally forgot to upload it here on Fanfic. I was going through my scraps and I was all hey lookie here! I loved how this one turned out and it's just a cute little what if scenario. A cranky Crosshairs promising Izabella no bedtime stories produced this.**

 **Also! I have a new Tumblr Account where I role play as my human OC Felicity and Sunstreaker so if any of you guys would love to Roleplay with me please please do! I'm looking to get into the roleplaying community and need some takers. haha! It's called sun-and-the-city. Thank you so much guys and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bedtime story**

* * *

Izabella believed Cade when he said his goodbye. She believed him when he said that she was family and they would take care of her. While Cade left for England with Bumblebee and Cogman, she was taken back to their junk yard sanctuary.

She also believed the neon green Autobot, Crosshairs, when he told her there would be no bedtime stories. He seemed to be the rough kind. That was fine with her. She was fourteen. She was well past the bedtime story age anyhow...

She wrapped her white and striped blanket around her as she settled into the cushions of a scrap car she called her bed. It was hot during the day but at night it could get chilly. The baby Dinobots were already sleeping soundlessly around her, a little chirp or trill escaping them as they slept. Squeaks was around, maybe exploring the junkyard or simply sleeping outside. He could handle himself. He was a brave 'bot.

Izabella smiled, petting baby Slug around his horns. He trilled once before stretching out on the blanket she had provided for him.

"Hey, little J-lo!" There was a sudden loud bag on the car door, startling her from her thoughts. She groaned. She...just wanted to be left alone.

"My name is Izabella!" She seethed, hanging her head outside where the back seat window would be. The little once Decepticon now Autobot was standing outside with a mini pizza box in hand.

"Ey, easy little girl. I just thought you were hungry, is all." He presented the box to her. "It's ah, meat lovers. Not too sure what ya like so-."

Izabella's anger dissipated a bit. "Oh." That was nice of him. She took her blanket off and opened the car door, standing outside awkwardly. She took the box, still warm from the microwave.

"Yeah, noticed you hadn't eaten anythin' in a day so..."

"Gracias." She smiled a bit. "Wheelie, was it?"

"Yeah." He was awkward as well. "Look ah, we have a fire going on over by the shop if ya wanna join. We try ta relax, ignoring the fact that the world may end as we know it. We thought it would lighten ya up."

Izabella knew they were trying. Cade said they would take care of her. A bunch of war torn misfit Autobots. She took in a deep breath and sighed long and slow. She had to let them try. After all, they were her new family.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Cool, kid. Bring ya Pizza and blanket." He seemed happy in the fact he successfully got her to come out of her shell. The shell being the car.

She wrapped the blanket around her and carried the pizza, awkwardly following him. The darkness of the night gave way to a soft glow of a bon fire. Surprisingly it wasn't a wild fire as she imagined it to be, but calm and gentle. Strangely, it was soothing her already.

She saw Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs sitting nearby. She smiled upon seeing Squeaks being poked by Hound in good nature. "-looks kinda badass to me." Squeaks chattered in appreciation.

"He's decrepit. Gotta wipe that 'con insignia off his arm." Crosshairs huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he casually sat atop a gutless truck. Hound was comfortable enough siting on the ground. Drift was as well, sitting cross-legged. He had his chin cupped by a bored hand. Occasionally poking the fire with one of his swords.

"You're decrepit Hound, can't even stand up straight without a grenade popping out of your-"

That's when Wheelie announced his presence. "Hey, hey! Be decent now, there's virgin audios around." He shouted up to him going back to his original spot next to Squeaks. "No matter what they says Squeaks, ya alright ta me." He chirped once in thanks.

Izabella stepped forward. At that moment everyone looked over to her. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She smacked her lips that suddenly seemed dry and swallowed.

Hound smiled. "Ah, don't worry about him, lil' lady. He's always like that. All bark no bite."

Crosshairs sighed. She could tell he was fighting to say a snide remark.

She offered a halfhearted smile. Quick and awkward. Drift was kind enough to push up a petrified log for her to sit on.

She said a quiet "thank you" before sitting and opening her box of pizza that was now cold. Food was food she supposed, and she hadn't eaten in a long while. Her growling stomach said so.

The little girl was going to take a bite of her pizza but she still felt optics on her. All of them as a matter of fact.

She looked up and they darted their optics this way and that avoiding anything but her. She sighed finally taking a bite.

Drift was the first to speak. "Grimlock ate another cruiser." He said offhandedly.

"I swear he's worse than a _dog_." Hound grumbled.

"A giant, terrifyin', fire breathing dog. Look, I wasn't there but from what I 'eard from you guys? Prime rode in on that big guy like a fraggin' _boss_." Wheelie nodded to Squeaks. He chirped in return.

Crosshairs smiled. "Believed in him from the start."

Drift whacked him on the shoulder. "My aft you did."

Crosshairs bobbed his helm this way and that. "I had doubts..." He gave in a little.

Hound took his cy-gar out of his mouth and laughed. "We were fighting by the skin of our teeth!" He pointed at Wheelie. "It was epic."

"Ya don't have skin and yes, I know. You told me the story." He mumbled something about robot dementia.

Izabella went to take another bite of her pizza but paused. She looked up to the conversation that was without her input. "You didn't tell me."

Crosshairs narrowed his optics. "No. no, I know what this is. I told you. No bedtime stories." He grouched.

Izabella rolled her eyes and groaned within her throat. "It's not a bedtime story if it actually happened. Then it's just a story."

Crosshairs cocked his jaw to the side.

"She got you there." Drift offhandedly commented, poking the fire, chin still in hand.

From where he sat, the green paratrooper kicked his arm out from under his chin and growled.

Drift shot him a look, readying his blade against his neck in a blink of an eye. Crosshairs knocked it aside, launched himself at the samurai, and grabbed the mech by the crest of his helm. A few series of unmechly "ow's" left him.

Izabella wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. "Um…?"

Before things could escalate, and they would, Hound stepped in. "Aw, cut it out you two. The girl just wants a distraction. Isn't that why you invited 'er?"

The green mech froze mid punch when Hound said that. He backed away from Drift crossing his arms again, chewing on his dentapick in embarrassing defeat.

"Yeah, he was too much of a wuss to get cha himself." Wheelie smiled.

"No! I thought Wheelie would, ya know, be less, threatenin'."

"Yeah, mhmm, sure." Hound placed the cy-gar back into his mouth, glowing bright like an ember.

Izabella found herself smiling. They were like children. Exactly like them. It was...nice. Crosshairs was nice. Surprisingly. Maybe he was all bark no bite as Hound had said.

"Tell me about Optimus. He sounds cool." She placed aside her half eaten pizza, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

"Cool doesn't even describe him." Drift said returning to his relaxed cross legged state. He poked the fire again, sparks flying into the air.

Izabella watched them fly into the dark sky blending into the stars up above.

"Imagine it." Drift started his voice almost a whisper. "The battle was lost, one of many that the Autobots suffered. We were losing the war. Mechs and femmes alike dying, blood, and tears of those-"

Izabella looked away from the sparks, the sight in her mind being ripped away. "No, no, no, cut that crap out. You'll give her nightmares." Hound grumbled.

"Fine, what is it _you_ have in mind?" Drift said in annoyance. He was a rather good story teller. He liked... _details_ in his stories. Details that made the others question his sanity at times.

"Unicorns, fairies, and princesses in a far off kingdom." Crosshairs twiddled his fingers in mock happiness. "Where the prince-."

" _Like hell_!" There was a wet slap against his leg.

He looked down seeing the half eaten pizza slowly sliding down his calf.

Izabella was still poised from chucking the piece of pizza at him. And she realized two things. One she was dead and two she was very dead.

Crosshairs tilted his helm, optics dangerous. The air was tense. He looked back at her, mouth pressing into a thin line. The others did not dare to move.

"Now, Crosshairs, find you inner peace..." Drift instructed carefully.

He wasn't going to listen to such advice. No one did. Not until finally he sighed and backed away, suddenly thinking otherwise. "Good one, kid." He mumbled flicking it off like it was a dead bug. "Nasty though..."

Izabella sighed in relief with a giggle, as the others laughed. She tried again. "Seriously though. Optimus. From what I heard you guys love him. A hero!"

"I love him." Wheelie commented too seriously. Drift slowly leaned over to look at him, raising an optic brow. "I mean who doesn't c'mon…no homo." Drift rolled his optics with a groaned sigh.

"We were in Tokyo, right? Surrounded by Baldy's wannabe transformers-"

"I heard about that. Saw it on the news. It was loco." She curled her legs up closer to her body. "Something about wanting to excel-."

"Yeah, it was nasty and we rather not get into the details, girl." Crosshairs fixed his cloak before pacing his hands behind his helm, optics offlining. The fire flickered over the inside of his cloak where she saw outlines of weapons and other gadgets she had never seen. And she had seen a few. Hound's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She hadn't realized when he felt her eyes on him, Crosshairs was watching her silently as well. He hummed closing his optics again. She was a curious little thing.

"-He got so upset when Cade, Tessa, and Shane took cover in a cafe made of glass. So pissed. Anyway, Megatron took over his goons and it was a mess. Comin' left and right. We got separated from Prime and these two and all we had was a sharpshootin' Cade and our asses. When one got shot down two more came. It was an ugly 'con shit fest and we had front row seats." He bit on his Cy-gar for a bit.

Izabella blinked. "Megatron was that asshole that tried killing Squeaks right?"

"Oh yeah, can't miss him."

Izabella looked over to Squeaks who shivered at the thought of him. She knew the little 'bot wasn't the bravest but she knew he could be. One day he would have his moment. She knew it.

"Well, anyhow I was runnin' low on ammo and didn't have much to work with. Bee' was pinned down. It wasn't looking good."

"Our ship, stolen from a bounty hunter-"

"Long story." Crosshairs snipped in.

"-Held a few Cybertronian knights; the Dinobots over there."

"The Dinobots? They were Knights?" The teen was doubtful.

"Are." Drift corrected. "Explores and such sent to find new worlds."

Crosshairs sat up using Drifts arm as leverage, optics sparkling. The samurai didn't mind. "Optimus, bein' the crazy bot he is, goes in, frees them, and _challenges_ Grimlock!"

Drift smirks. "He was scared, like a little baby."

"Was not. I wasn't getting killed because Optimus was doing one of those now or never miracles."

"Did he not pull it off?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever he did. Doing his heroic brainwashing stuff." He was no longer laying down but sitting with his legs spread and hands hanging between them as he sat on the hood of the truck/seat. He twiddled his toothpick in thought. "It was pretty awesome."

Drift smiled throwing another log onto the fire.

Crosshairs took over the story, denta pick thrown into the fire. "We were chargin' back to Tokyo, Drift ridin' slug, I was ridin' good ol' Spike over there and Optimus was being Optimus hitching a ride with Grimlock. We charged the city and Decepticons are just run over, I swear." He hit Drift's shoulder.

"Indeed."

Hound took over. The bots were clearly becoming excited and Izabella lightly smiled. This was actually really...awesome.

"Boss 'bot gives the rallying cry and we're all saved. Grimlock melting 'con asses left and right. Optimus choppin' them up. Get him angry enough and he turns vicious. Aw, man you had ta be there. It was epic."

Somewhere along the story telling, Wheelie and Squeaks looked like they had fallen into recharge. However Izabella hadn't.

She smiled to Hound. "That's so cool..." She whispered loudly.

Hound still had the twinkle in his optic. "Oh yeah, should tell her about delta con Z."

Crosshairs perked up. "Oh hell yes, that one is always a good one ta tell. You weren't there Drift. You were still a stupid 'con."

"Was." He reminded with a flat tone. He looked down to Izabella who was confused and suddenly uneasy.

He could tell she was going to ask the obvious question. To ease her, he lightly smirked and told her it was a tale for another time. And it seemed to be a promise. She nodded. She was unsure but excited. There were so many tales to be heard.

"No, no, no, you blew our cover!"

"No. Bullcrap. I was the cover, skinny." Hound poked his stomach plating.

Drift rolled his optics. "They do this every night. Like to talk bravado." He chuckled poking the fire.

"Oh, and you don't?" She tilted her head.

He shrugged. "Bumblebee is not here."

"Oh." She didn't know what that meant but didn't pry.

* * *

The night was stretching on and on and she enjoyed listening to the good natured bickerings of her Autobot family. Drift noticed she liked to stay nearby him watching her friend quietly squeaked to himself as he slept. She smiled seemingly to come to peace with herself. She leaned to the side and draped herself across the large log covering her shoulders. She stared into the fire until her lids grew heavy.

Drift tapped Crosshairs on his shoulder to make him aware of her attempting rest. Hound nodded.

Soon the loud bickerings turned to soft gentle snide remarks. And when they knew she finally had slipped into a much needed rest that is when they sighed in relief. Drift poked the fire again.

Crosshairs continued to look at her. "Kid's tough."

"Heard she lost her family to a Deception attack. Came home to no parents." Hound whispered.

Crosshairs remained silent.

"She will be alright. Her spirit is strong." Drift assured.

The conversation died out then. A blanket of silence fell over them. "Where do you think Prime is now?" Hound was the first to break it. He leaned back until he was laying on the ground looking up to the night sky, embers from the fire dwindling into stars.

Drift returned to cupping his chin in his hand.

Crosshairs finally looked away from the little human. "Where ever he is, hope he's still kickin'."


	2. Wreckers, huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Transformer Prime Wheeljack was always my favorite. His silver fox personality was my weakness. I loved him so so much. I thought hey, lets put him in a bar. Use a song I found on Tumblr that was related to him and see what happens. Inspiration came from the music video as well.**

 **Recommended listening: "Grounds for Divorce" by Elbow.**

* * *

 **Wreckers, huh?**

* * *

The bar was smoky, a few adding to the cloud that already hung heavily over them. Everything was drowning in brown hazy smoke and dim lights. The bar was mostly quiet, empty, except for the few outcasts and town bar flies. Scotch, whiskey and beer mixed together in an almost comforting smell.

A new game of pool was announced when the cue ball struck the triangle of balls. A few of the carved out tables with too many gouges signs of abuse and layers upon layers of murky polyurethane were used by an occasional couple or a broad slurring promises that would be kept later that night.

"Hey, you want something or what?"

A man sitting at the bar blinked, he spun around and gave his best charmed smile. "Nah, none for me." He said denying his offer with a few waves of his hand.

The bartender narrowed and curled his lips at his smile. "Whatever..."

The rough man kept the charmed smile on his lips watching him walk to the other end of the bar. He finally turned around in his chair. Going back to observing the patrons of the bar, he tipped his chin in a proud angle and crossed his arms over his chest.

They were marred by nasty looking scars and faded tattoos. The man was a hefty figure. One to second guess as a valid drunken sparring partner. Although, he was indeed itching for something to happen tonight. Patrol was boring. No 'cons showing anywhere.

The front door to the bar was swung open bringing in a wall of hot air from outside. With a low hum he turned his attention to whoever made their dramatic entrance. The man's charmed smile morphed into a wolfish curl of his lips upon the sight.

The doorway beheld a fiery woman walking confidently and heavily. The heels to her boots made her footfalls confident, loud and dangerous. One slender, tender leg in front of the other. Tight leather pants curved her hips graciously. A lone leather vest showed her slender stomach and cleavage very bravely. Her hair was just as red as her lipstick.

Interested, the man watched her cross the bar to a table where a scrawny rat of a man was waiting. No one else seemed to notice this woman as he had. He sneered at her and forced her to sit down with him. She did as she was told with a grunt.

His smile was gone and replaced with a clenched jaw. He licked the inside of his cheek in irritation. _"Scum."_ He thought with an angry huff.

With a garbled command the rat left the table along with his two buddies and headed for the men's restroom. He, however, hadn't taken his eyes of of her yet.

By now the man tilted his head making his curiosity for her known. She immediately felt his heavy yet innocent gaze on her and she turned to him.

She blinked but then smiled, savoring the attention she was receiving from him. She stood up in one fluid motion. The man fully sat backwards in his barstool. Leaning against the bar he uncrossed his arms and rested his elbows on either side of him. His hands hung with ease. An open invitation. The thought of stirring up trouble never crossed his mind. This human femme was making his way towards him. And he rather liked it.

With an arrogance and confidence matching his, she stood in front of him and bowed forward allowing a show for him to see into her tight leather vest she was wearing. He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

He backed up and peeked around her. He savored the way her rear end curved so nicely in leather pants. He snapped his pursed lips and smiled looking back to her.

"I haven't seen you around here, boy. What'chu doing in a place like this looking all modest." She said tilting her head. Her voice was scratchy, firm, and delicate on the edges.

Her voice alone made him smirk. "I travel around, got myself some bar hoppin' ta do, ya know?"

She backed away and smoothly sat next to him in one motion. She leaned her elbow on the bar and placed two fingers on her cheek and her thumb under her chin. She hummed. "Can I get a name?"

"Jack. My friends call me Jackie by trade."

"By trade, hmm?" Her eyes flicked downward to his arms where the ink had long faded. He was surprised she was still able to read it. It was by trade all right. "Wreckers?" She read out loud. "Never heard of them before. Secret black ops branch?"

He smirked at her. "You can say that." His smirk fell away from his face. "What about you? Whats a fiery gal like you doing here? And with those thugs?"

She sneered and blew the bangs in front of her face. "Oh, the guys that took a leak? Negotiators. Deal makin' ya see. If you knows what's best for ya don't get nosy." She stood up and kissed him on the forehead, placing a forefinger where she had just kissed. She tipped him back as she started to walk away.

Jack smirked.

"Hey!"

The smile was still there, big as ever. He flicked his eyes over to the man she was negotiating with, along with his lackys. There were no Decepticons tonight. It was a boring night. Wheeljack was not know to be a boring type. He gripped the woman by her vest and pulled her down to offer her a proper kiss. She squeaked in protest but became weak against his fevered taste. He released her lips and stood.

"You bastard! You have a death wish?!" She hissed.

Maybe he did. But boring was not Wheeljack.

The woman backed away still seething but dizzy from such a kiss. She shook her head and gritted her teeth when the scrawny men came over to circle around him. "Hey, wait. Hold on, boy-"

"Shut up!" She was pushed away and into a table, where she fell over a chair. She hit the ground with a grunt.

Jack only gave her a quick glance to make sure she was alright. By now they got the rest of the bar's attention. He curled his nose up at the smell of body odor, smoke, and whiskey. He scrubbed a hand down his mouth and chin causally. "What can I do for you boys?" He looked up at the leader, eyes hardening.

"You know damn well what you did. The wench is mine and that little trick o' yours isn't going without punishment."

Wheeljack looked over to the woman. Wench? Was she the deal itself? _Huh._ He thought wryly tilting his head. She was a whore. But that was no excuse to treat her as they had. A femme wasa femme. "Now see, there are a few things I don't like about that." He fixed his jacket casually as he stood.

"One..." It was too fast to see but somehow he was pinning the leader by twisting his arm behind his back. The other arm was held tightly by his side. The grip was tight and quivering. It was steady.

The other two jumped into action but Jack spun the human causing them to punch the leader out cold. He dropped like a sack of bricks. He tossed him into the nearby table as he had done to the Woman.

The second one was a bit heavier and taller yet held no muscle. To what Wheeljack fought every day of his living wrecker career? He was nothing.

"I did nothin' wrong..." He rumbled causally, wrapping an arm around his neck and spinning to punch the other. He was out cold. But this _was_ entertaining. Giving a good pounding to those that deserved it was always a guilty pleasure of his. And bars were the top spot to find them. So perhaps he did stir up trouble purposely.

Boring was not Wheeljack.

"Two, pick your fights better." Wheeljack considered the man in his burly arms and rolled his eyes. With a quick fist to the side of his head he was down too. He dropped him to the ground, considering him a moment. Jack shook his head, stood tall, fixed his leather jacket, and brushed back his silver hair.

There was a moan. "And Three..." He smiled, turning to look at the recovering leader.

"Don't ever treat any femme like that around me or you'll be gettin' the punishment."

The human nodded ever so slightly cradling his head. He winced in pain when he started to stand. Jack sighed heavily and looked around seeing that the rest of the humans were watching with awe, curiosity, and entertainment. It was then that Jack spun to look at the bartender and smiled meekly. "Sorry 'bout the mess." He held his hands up in a placating manner. A breathy laugh. "Honest."

"Get the hell outta here." He growled. Jack did as he was told with that same smile, hands still up, backpedaling his way towards the exit. Everyone watched him. He didn't want to cause any more trouble. Honest.

Once he was outside he placed his hands down and laughed a good chuckle. He considered the bar again and shook his head. Stuffing his fists into his jacket pockets he began walking down the sidewalk towards his awaiting form. Halfway, he stopped when he heard the all to familiar heavy foot fall of leather high heel boots.

"I know I probably messed up your bargain." He spun around to face the red hair woman expecting her to be fuming. "But I couldn't-" He was right. He was cut off when she slapped him across the face.

It was a halfhearted blow. Some power behind it was purposely held back. Fiery indeed. It was a slap that caught him off guard though. He kept his head turned to the side to recollect himself. "Well..." He started, finally turning to her again.

"That's for the kiss!" She hissed. Her angry expression turned soft and she rushed forward to hug him?  
Jack placed his hands up to his sides. His arms were currently held hostage by the hug. "And this is for?" He asked confused and carefully.

She backed away and deflated. "That was for saving my hide. I told you not to get involved but ya did! That deal scared the hell out of me. Ya just punched the leader of the gang around here, boy!"

Leader of a gang...? It was a small town so maybe room for one gang was even too much. Wheeljack pulled his lips back and laughed. This night got better and better "What a joke!"

She was angry all over again. "They will come after ya now."

"Doubt it!" Jack smirked. He would be long gone.

Wheeljack genuinely liked this woman. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "I couldn't help it. Wench isn't a nice word for a femme tryin' to make a livin'." He considered her a moment more. There was a bruise forming on her arm and forehead. He resist the urge to touch them in concern. He kept his fists in his pockets, "How about a name, huh? We were so rudely interrupted before I could grab it from ya." A smirk that had her smiling.

She brushed her long unnatural red hair back and exhaled loudly. "Aren't you a smooth wolf boy, huh?" She sighed before her proud and confident air came back to her. "Name's Vicki."

"Vicki. I like it."

She straightened her stance and moved closer to him. She was alluring. She had that air about her he couldn't resist. It brought back memories of past. Being a wrecker brought popularity. Popularity with femmes who ever dared to take on a wrecker. "Is it possible to repay you for tonight?"

"In what ways?" He tilted his head curiously, having a feeling he knew.

She came closer taking his jacket in her hands. "The kind I know best." She murmured.

He sighed, deflating a bit. "I have no money, Vicki." He said genuinely upset.

"No. No money. Just good fun with someone I know who will give it to me."

Wheeljack liked her. He really did. But his golden days were gone. He was a silver fox as he heard from someone before. He still had his charm but in no way was he open for business. He still had a duty to fulfill.

He bowed his head. He stepped away. "I like you, femme. I really do. But..."

She frowned as she too backed away. He didn't like that "How about this? Give me a number I can call ya by and if I ever need ya I'll call." He smiled again. "For a drink."

Vicki backed away and hummed, considering it. She raised an eyebrow. "Deal."


End file.
